Santa Tetsuya
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: She lacks in fantasy, and happiness, and ease, and perhaps the belief in Santa. Which he's going to extend her imagination, not in the same way but for the same purpose; not to let it die. — kuroko x fem!akashi [christmas fanfiction]


"Seicchan, your mother is waiting already."

"No, I don't want to go home!" Tetsuya reached air to his lungs, just when he was in need to receive the girl's whine. Even he could tell, once Seishina exclaimed so, there was no turning back, and she wouldn't change her decision so easily.

Being all persistent, Tetsuya knew it best, she wouldn't change her mind with things to persuade her, not like how the things she treasured most would turn her, she wasn't any ordinary kid.

And so, it was best for Tetsuya to go all according to how she role. That should be.

"We're going to meet Santa together ... right?"

"Alright, I understand." Five-year-old Kuroko woke up from his seat, walked pass the redhead as he lightly tapped her crown, his palm overwhelmed her head. "I'm going to tell Obaa-san that Seicchan will be staying here, right?"

Seishina slightly nodded, her demeanor was obedient and was completely different of how she was a while ago.

However, Tetsuya also knew, this would be his trick. There was no way Seishina would stay on his house for like, a night, exactly before Christmas.

And his plan worked, just like how he arranged it on his head well.

That night on nine past five, the girl slept, so soundly on Tetsuya's living room.

At the end neither of them met Santa.

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Tetsuya<strong>

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Santa Tetsuya © Ayano Suzune

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kuroko." Tetsuya turned his head slightly, only to find Taiga approaching him, a lunch box on his hold. Despite staying in America for years, he had adapted well of how Japanese worked for their life. The lunch box was an exception, the bento, to be exact. "Want to eat lunch together?"<p>

Tetsuya left the pencil case inside his bag, a finishing touch of him tidying up the desk. Collage had been tiring nowadays, but the expressionless face had hardly left his facial. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I promised Akashi-san this break."

"Again?" Taiga groaned in dissatisfaction, but couldn't complain even more, as a voice called for his leave.

"Tetsuya?"

"I'll be there shortly, Akashi-san." Tetsuya left his seat, lunch box on his hand. He gave Taiga a deep bow before withdrawing his presence to the exit of the room where Seishina was waiting.

Although both of them left already, it wasn't like Taiga could take off his eyes easily from the duo who showed only their backs to the teen around his twenties.

A question that had sunken then floated back, Taiga had been asking to himself the whole time; is Kuroko actually dating that Akashi?

.

"I wonder if we should occupy this spot to eat." Tetsuya turned her head lightly, just to find the girl beside her looking above at the sky. Her mismatched eyes were like the compass Tetsuya had at home, which led him to look over the same direction.

Clouds were hugging to each one and another, and he could tell that the weather in Tokyo was currently chilly these days. Winter had been approaching, so had Christmas. And a random idea popped on his mind.

"Does Akashi-san desire something for Christmas?" He took her hand, led his childhood friend to sit below the tree they usually took place just to eat their lunch and probably chattering all along. Seishina arched a brow, not that she found his behaviour was weird, she found the question was rather odd.

Tetsuya knew she found no special occasion in what they called with Christmas.

She had stopped believing ever since when.

"I wonder?" She released her hand by her own, sat on the area where branches and leaves created shadow, at least the sunlight would blind neither of them. "What triggers the question, Tetsuya?"

"Curiosity," he uttered, low. The sounds of separated chopsticks could be heard from his side. He let a piece of egg roll went down his throat before he answered. "I wonder if Akashi-san wants something tangible for Christmas that I alone could provide."

"You alone could provide?" Crap, his tongue slipped. What on earth pushed his brain cells to say 'he alone could provide'?

The next answer was unexpected, though. Even seeing it coming alone was unexpected. He thought she would refuse the overly ridiculous query.

"I want you to address me by my given name." She looked nonchalant, although Tetsuya found it odd for him to start calling her with the first name, again. In spite of being childhood friends, there was this space in between the two of them that Tetsuya realized was starting to grow, since the third year of middle school.

True, it was something he alone could provide.

"Do you not ... wish for something tangible ...?" He stopped for a bit, somehow calling her was hard. He was afraid he might have mentioned something that was not up to her expectation. Luckily, she didn't seem to realize his concern a slight bit.

But what he got was all a light scoff.

"You know I was back to where reality is a long time ago, Tetsuya."

.

"Then, I'll get going." Informed her nearing activity, the servant that was standing by the gate nodded, offering a polite bow of a courtesy, or probably that was what on their knowledge before opening the gate. The young miss walked out, entering the black, long vehicle that was waiting for her arrival.

Seishina shut the door close, ordered the main that was titled as her private driver to go all the way to school. Though today shouldn't be essential for her to go, but her schedule said so.

Her phone was on silent, notifications kept on coming and she has no chance in preventing them from coming. The notice of that day was Christmas, wishes and greetings flooded the messages, groups, and social medias. It got out of hand.

Whatever, it would be a short while until she would be letting go of the device and busied herself with the ball, in the gymnasium, on school, alone.

Alone.

This wasn't verifiably official, but it was her intention in celebrating Christmas where she most felt comfortable.

Several minutes passed, and now the keys were on her hands as she walked, to the gymnasium it was. The weather should be cool enough for her not wanting to stay any longer outside instead of starting to warm up soon.

The sound of where the key was opened could be heard, and gently, Seishina pushed the door open.

Which it came unexpected.

A huge Santa Claus was in front of her. It was visible that it was a normal human being, dressed up in a costume.

But was there even a notice that school was necessary to attend for the day where Christmas celebration usually takes place?

She frowned, not believing her sight.

"Merry Christmas, Seicchan." The voice was gentle, and she could figure out who was it, just by the tone he was using.

It was him, Seishina was sure. She was certain of the reply her brain worked on with.

"May happiness and ease roll upon Seicchan from today onwards." His hands might have been waaay bigger than the usual they were, but it was as if he was trained to put accessories around one's neck.

It was proven when a necklace clung on her neck the next few seconds. It didn't take that much of time for him to place it on the certain spot.

"Merry Christmas, I hope Seicchan likes the present even though she said she didn't want anything." This caused a soft chuckle tuned out from her sealed lips, eyes were almost close as she felt warmth on the chest, pleased by the deal that she gained.

And there they were, standing face to face; a girl facing Santa Claus which was way bigger than her in size.

Probably it wouldn't be bad for Seishina to believe in Santa Claus that she had never seen before.

—Or she had?

* * *

><p>an: Merry Christmas for those who celebrate. Reviews and alerts will be much appreciated.

[25.12.14]


End file.
